


Tuesday's Gone

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not fluffy in the slightest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG finally has Glitch but will duty tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Tin Man the miniseries would have ended differently.

DG did her best to discreetly scratch at an itch on the underside of her bodice and wished that being forced to attend a ball while being made to wear an unattractive, itchy green ball gown that made her feel like she looked like a large lime was the most pressing of her problems.

The ball was to celebrate the end of the possession of Azkadellia and the end of the witch as well as the DG's return to the land of the OZ after everyone in the kingdom thought she'd been dead at the hand of the witch for the past fifteen annuals. The ball was also to mark the moment when Queen Lavender Eyes stepped down and allowed her elder daughter Azkadellia to take her rightful place as the ruler of the O.Z. It had been further decided that the ball would be used to announce Azkadellia's upcoming marriage. Since the original prince that Azkadellia had been betrothed to as a child had died at the hands of the witch, Queen Lavender Eyes had decreed that her oldest daughter should marry her former advisor, Ambrose. That was when DG's problems began.

DG didn't know exactly when she fell in love with Glitch but somewhere between coming to the OZ and fighting the witch for people of the OZ DG fell completely in love with him. It was a great and terrible feeling made only more so often after one too many arguments when in anger she shouted that she loved him and in the same breath called him an asshole. He stared at her for so long the feeling that was once wonderful and great is now great and terrible. She worried that she'd said the wrong thing and had once again driven someone sh loved away because she wasn't good enough for him. Her love wasn't enough. She was about to take it back, modify her words or flat out lie; anything to get that look off of his face. Before she could form the words, he was on her. DG found herself with the wood of her door pressing into her back and Glitch pressing into her front. He was leaning heavily on her looking at her with an expression she'd never seen before. In a voice that was as demanding and harsh as the arms that were pinning her to the door and the eyes that were locked on her own he spoke in a fierce whisper.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you an asshole." DG answered unwilling to repeat her earlier statement for fear of rejection.

"Tell me."

"I said I love you." DG answered looking at her feet and not at him.

Suddenly he'd raised her chin with one large hand to force her to look at him. His lips were on hers and that's how it begin.

It went on for months, they continued the relationship in secret not sure when it would be a good time to admit to the others that they belonged hearts, bodies and souls only to each other forever and always. Then it was too late. Glitch came to her room more upset than she'd ever seen him. He told her of the Queen's plans for the good of the realm and asked her what she wanted him to do. He was willing to leave his position, the kingdom and even the OZ itself it that was what DG wished of him.

Part of DG had wanted to be selfish and demand that they run away together to some place where they could be Glitch and DG not Princess Dorothy Gale and Ambrose, the royal advisor. In the end, she couldn't do it. She couldn't allow her heart's greatest desire to ruin the kingdom she'd worked so hard and risked so much to save. So one more time, she gave up everything for the good of the Outer Zone. Everything except the secret that now rested snuggly sleeping below her heart. In the end, Azkadellia may have gotten Ambrose, but DG would always have her nights with Glitch and in a few months she would have their precious child.


End file.
